The Finer Things in Life
by BDragonXO
Summary: Roxas is the adopted son of the richest man in Twilight Town, Cloud Strife. Namine is the ordinary high school student with the average life. When the both of them meet will sparks fly or will there be drama. Can Roxas teach Namine about the finer things in life and can Namine teach Roxas how to actually care about someone.
1. Chapter 1

**_(I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Twilight Town

Even by its name you could tell that there was something wondrous about it. From the trains that ran everyday to the different markets that ran through the town. Ether it may be the giant clock tower that over see's the town or maybe the crack in the wall that leads to the old abandon mansion in the back. There was something radiant about this town. In this close knit community there was nothing that someone else didn't know, when a student would try and skip school and was caught word would reach the parent one way or another. So it was common knowledge for the teenagers of Twilight Town to just get through the day of school instead of facing the wrath of their parents.

That is unless you were Roxas Strife, who was an exception to the rule.

When Roxas was no more than 5 years old he lost his parents in a tragic incident, he was then shifted relative to relative until they could no longer care for him. It was then decided that he would be sent to an orphanage until a well being family could adopt him and give him the care that he needed. Roxas had spent 2 years at the orphanage and became accustomed to meeting and greeting different families. Whenever he was close to finally being adopted and leaving that place, there was always complication that would end up with his adaption being cancelled. Even though he had made plenty of friends at the orphanage, Roxas still hoped that someone would come along and take him to a real home but after a while he started to doubt that he would ever leave that place. It wasn't for a few more months that Roxas got a surprise that changed his whole life.

And here he is about to turn 18 and enjoying the life of luxury, or is he?

**(Roxas POV)**

The mansion was bustling with maids and servant's going left and right trying to prepare for the upcoming event, Roxas was in his room and could hear all the commotion down stairs.

"Is all this really necessary" he thought; sure he was happy that his father was putting in the effort to celebrate his coming of age, but there was a limit.

Roxas got up from his chair and looked out the window.

The sun was still high in the sky and he could just barely make out Twilight Town. His father was Cloud Strife, one of the top entrepreneurs of his generation. He was the proprietor from ore mines to those little things that you put on the tip of the shoelaces. Roxas still couldn't believe that a man as powerful as him would just waltz in and pick someone like Roxas.

"I still remember that day so clearly" he thought and smiled to himself.

***FlashBlack***

_It had been a couple of months since Roxas had last talked to a family and he was starting to give up hope of ever being adopted. The younger kids were playing around as he was staring out the window. It was raining that day and the pitter patter sound of the rain was somewhat soothing. He heard the door opening but ignored it. He heard Ms. Wilson gasp and saw a couple of the kid's scurried to the corner to see what was going on. He continued to ignore the commotion until his name was called. _

"_Roxas" he looked at and saw that she was smiling "There's someone here to see you"_

_A man of about 30 years old walked in and he was wearing a brown trench coat. His blond/brown hair was somewhat wet and covered his eyes but Roxas could still tell that they looked kind._

_Roxas started to walk toward the man but stopped halfway. He learned that he had to be cautious around new people because of all of the rumors from the older kids who came back and talked about their new parents hitting on them. The man chuckled and bent down to Roxas level and smiled._

"_Hey there" he said in a kind voice "My name is Cloud, what's yours?_

"_Ro-Roxas" he strutted; Cloud patted him on the head "Roxas huh, that's a nice name" Cloud stood up and nodded to Ms. Wilson who started clapping and had a huge grin on her face. Roxas looked back and forth between the two adults trying to figure out what they were doing._

"_Roxas, Mr. Cloud as agreed to adopt you" she said_

_Roxas eyes widened was it was finally happening, was he finally going to go to a real home?  
_

"_Yeah, do want to become part of my family?" he asked_

_Roxas couldn't answer; he was to stricken by the news to say anything. So he did the only thing at the time that he could. _

_He cried._

_And he continued to cry as Cloud picked him up and placed him over his shoulder. Roxas clinged on to Cloud's back like his life depended on it and didn't want to let go no matter what._

***End FlashBlack***

"That was over 10 years ago" Roxas thought; since then Roxas was raised on the greener side of the grass. He was home-schooled by the finest teachers and treated to the finest events. He even got to meet Cloud's wife Tifa and found out that she was more than overjoyed to have him join the family. It wasn't until a couple of years later that Roxas found out that Tifa and Cloud had problems conceiving a child of their own and that's when they turned to adoption, when Roxas found this out he took it upon himself to act as best as he could as their real child. He was happy that he was able to become part of their family and had even gotten use to having maids take care of all his needs. But Roxas missed the companionship of people his own age. He had only been outside the mansion walls when his father went into town for business meetings and he was able to tag along. But even then there weren't kids his age to talk to. Not to say that Roxas didn't have friends, he was able to meet other kids from well do families but all they really cared about was how much money their families made or the new business deals that they were getting.

The only real friend that he could think of was Sora. Even though Sora didn't come from a wealthy family he was still the one person that Roxas could trust with anything. He had once met Sora by accident when he wondered from the orphanage one day, and even to this day there were considered the best of friends, they were even called brothers a couple of time.

"I wonder what Sora's doing right now" Roxas thought to himself; there was a knock at the door

"Come in" Roxas said without turning around

The door suddenly swung upon and two figures fell in. Roxas sighed

"Look what you did now" one voiced quaked

"Gawrsh, I'm sorry" said the other

Roxas turned around "Donald, Goofy what do you need?"

Both figures stood up and saluted to him

"Mr. Cloud , said to report to his office as soon as possible" said Donald

"Yeah ah-hyuck, he said it's important" said Goofy

Roxas thought about it for a minute "Ok, tell him I'll be there in a minute"

"Aye sir!" they both saluted and ran to the door only to get stuck

Roxas chuckled "Those two" he continued to look out the window "What could my father possibly want" he thought.

The was a crashing sound outside and a maid screamed

"I better go before they cause anymore damage" Roxas continued to make his way to his father's study. Not knowing what was in store for him.

* * *

What do you think so far?

Please R&R Honestly


	2. Chapter 2

**_(I dont own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy)_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On the other side of Twilight Town lays Twilight High. A high institute of learning for boys and girls where they can receive a fine education and one day become a fine citizen of society. Those who enter the building will be given the tools of success and encouragement of facility and friends alike to become who they want to be. At this school it is encouraged to express your individuality in a most dignified manner. And everyone around was more than happy to express themselves in everything they did.

Everyone except Namine Snow, that is.

It wasn't as if Namine never had the chance to openly express herself, it was more as if she didn't know how to go about doing it. She was the pale mid-sized girl with the sea blue eyes; even her clothes were a simple white colored dress with light blue sandals. She was renowned all throughout Twilight Town as a wonderful artist, but the one the thing she could never do was finish coloring her artwork. Whenever she worked on something in her sketch book or submitted it for class, she could never bring her works to life and they were always left uncompleted. When asked why she could never finish something she gave the same answer all the time.

"I don't know how?" she would say

Kairi was the complete opposite of Namine and was the ball of sunshine at Twilight High. With her long red velvet hair flowing around and hot pink outfits there was no way that you couldn't notice her. She and Namine have been best friends since they were little and if there was no one else that couldn't understand Namine completely, it was her. Kairi was there when ever Namine needed her and she was more than grateful. Being the friend that she is, Kairi would always try and push Namine to try new things. For instance this one time Kairi had taken Namine shopping and when they were done Namine was covered in all sights of bright colors going from yellow to lime green. Namine didn't feel like any of the things she tried on were who she is. She wanted a normal average life.

"Simple and clean" Namine would say.

So this was her life, everyday was basically the same thing and that's how she enjoyed it. But sometimes changes are a good thing and can come in many different ways.

**(Namine's POV)**

The bell rung to signal the end of the last class period, all the students gathered there things and rushed toward the door. The teacher was yelling at them not to forget to do the homework assignment and to make sure to have it in hand when they walk through the door tomorrow. Namine grabbed her bag and closed her sketch book. She headed toward her locker and put the combination in. While she was collecting her things a hand pushed itself next to her and makes the lockers rattle. Namine sighed.

"What do you want this time, Seifer" she said without turning around.

The boy smirked; "I'm here to see if you changed your mind about this weekend"

"Look" she turned to face the boy "For the umpteenth time, I don't like you" she frowned and slammed her locker shut. She started to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm

"Ah, come on don't be like that you know you want me"

She smiled "You're right, I do want you"

He grinned "See, I knew you did"

"Yeah I want you, to leave me the hell alone!" I yanked my arm from him and left him their dumfounded.

"When is that jerk ever going to get the message" I thought; Seifer was the biggest play boy at Twilight High and would try his best to get with every girl he could. It was even rumored he had a couple of kids already. But I'm not one for rumors.

I walked toward the parking lot and saw Kairi and Sora waiting for me.

"They look so cute together" I smiled; Kairi had a thing for Sora since forever and I kind of knew that he feels the same way. I mean he was as hyper as she was and that's saying something. But as spunky as the both of them were, they were still to tell each other how they really feel. Kairi saw me and waved for me to come over.

I jobbed over "Hey guys"

"Hey" Sora said

"Geez, what took you so long Nami" Kairi huffed and placed her hands on her hips

"Sorry, but you know who had to get his daily flirt in" I said

"Oh, you mean Seifer" Kairi scowled; She had her fare share of run-ins with the hooded miscreant himself.

"That guy can be a total douche sometimes" inquired Sora

"What do you mean sometime" I said

"Well let's just forget about that jerk for now, and to do that we need—" Kairi got cut off by a happy Sora jumping up and down.

"Ooo, pick me! Pick me!, I know" he was waving as arms around

"Fine Sora, what do we need" Kairi sighed by smiled

"Is the answer sea-salt ice cream" he asked

"Correct!"

"Yes!" He screamed; "I call shotgun" he ran to the side of Kairi's door and waited there.

We both laughed at him and then hopped inside the car. It took about 25 minutes from the school to get to the ice cream parlor. On the way there were had different conversations about the random stuff that we heard about the school. Once we reached the parlor Sora was the first one to hop out of the car and run toward the entrance. We chased him down and were browsing the selections.

"What are you guys getting" Kairi asked

"I thought all of us were getting sea-salt" Sora said

"Sora, we always get sea-salt let's try something different" Kairi said

"But, it's my favorite" Sora whined

"So then get it"

"But, I want all of us to get it"

"But I don't want it"

"But Kairi!"

"No, Sora!"

The both of them started to go back and forth for a while until the ower Cid came in.

"I know I heard my two favorite customers" he bellowed

Cid owned the ice cream parlor here but a hard ware store in Tranverse Town and switched between the two. So sometime he'd be here and other times he'd be there.

"Hey, Cid" I said

"Well Namine, what's the argument over this time" he asked

"Well, Sora wants sea-salt but Kairi doesn't, so yeah" I shrugged

He laughed "When are you two gonna get married anyway"

The both of them stopped and started at Cid. They were both blushing furiously and turned from each other.

"Wh- Who would wanna ma-marry someone like Kairi" Sora stuttered out

"Yeah, and Sora is so not my type" Kairi chocked out

The both of them turned back and faced each other

"What did you just say" they both yelled at the same time

"What do you mean I'm not your type, who is" he yelled

"And who wouldn't wanna marry me "she yelled back

I sighed and turned to Cid "Let me just get the Waffle Bowl with 3 scoops" I said

"Gotcha" Cid went behind the counter and grabbed the bowl and opened the ice cream freezer "What flavors?"

"Huh let me get, one scoop sea-salt, another vanilla and the last strawberry" Cid scooped each flavor into three different spots in the bowl. I started to pull my purse out when Cid put his hand up.

"It's on the house" he said; "It's the least I can do for putting up with those two" he pointed to Sora and Kairi.

"Thanks Cid" I grabbed the bowl and three spoons

I got to the door "Are you guys coming or what?"

They both glared at each other and stomped my way

We took a seat outside and started talking.

"So" stared Kairi digging into the strawberry ice cream "What are you guys doing this weekend".

I licked the rest of the vanilla of the spoon and though about it "I really don't have any plans" I said

"Well how about a movie" said Sora who had sea-salt all over his face

"That could be fun" said Kairi "I haven't seen anything new in a minute"

I nodded my head "Cool, so what kind of movie?" I wished I hadn't said that

"Horror"

"Comedy"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other

"What!" they both said at the same time

"I wanna see something Scary" screamed Sora

"I want something funny" yelled Kairi

"Funny"

"Scary"

They went back and forth for a couple of more minutes until Sora's nyan cat ringtone went off

"Really" I asked

He looked at me "What?"

"I thought you had changed that" said Kairi

"Hey, its funny"

"Just pick it up"

"I'll pick it up when I want to" he muttered under his breath and pushed the talk button "Hello"

"Oh hey, what's up"

We both looked at each other trying to figure out who he was talking to

"Huh I can't, wait a second" Sora got up and walked off to the side for a minute

"I wonder who that could be" Kairi said outloud

"Maybe it's his girlfriend" I jokingly said

"What!" Kairi looked like she was about to have a heart attack

"I was kidding, geez calm down"

"Oh, don't do that to me" he put her hand over her chest

"Why don't you just tell him you like him" I asked

"It's complicated" she said

"How so"

"Because he's—"Before she could finish Sora started skipping back to the table with a he huge grin on his face

"Change of plans, were not going to the movies" he said happily

"And Why not" Kairi asked

"Because" Sora started

"Because what" I asked

He looked back and forth between Kairi and me

"Ladies, we are going to a strife party!" He exclaimed

"What!" we both asked shocked

* * *

What going to happen at the party? Stay Tuned

Please R&R Honestly


	3. Chapter 3

**_(I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy)_  
**

**_I'm just starting to learn how to juggle my school time along with my personal time and writing time and I gotta say that its not easy as I thought it  
_**

**_was. And while doing this chapter and going back to my other chapters, I found out that I was making all of Roxas's POV in 3rd person and  
_**

**_Namine's in 1st person point of view and I was going to change it but every time I did, It just didn't feel right so thats what I'm sticking to.  
_**

**_Now on with the story!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After checking on the maid and making sure that there wasn't any permanent damage done, Roxas continued to make his way into his father's office

Roxas reached the door and knocked

"Come in" he heard the voice say

Roxas opened the door and closed it behind him. His father was at his desk and was scanning over a couple of different papers. He had his reading glasses on and Roxas could tell that whatever he was doing, it had to be important.

"You called for me" Roxas asked

Cloud glance up at him and nodded "Yes, take a seat"

Roxas walked up to the desk and took a seat. His father shuffled through a couple of more papers before turning his attention to Roxas.

"Roxas" Cloud began "Your 18th Birthday is coming up soon and there are a couple of things you might want to take into consideration"

Roxas nodded his head

"One thing is- I can't do this!" Cloud tossed off his glasses and ran a hand through his hair. Roxas raised an eyebrow

"I was trying to do the whole "serious parent thing" for a moment but I—I just can't, ok" Cloud sighed and shook his head.

Roxas chuckled, many people thought Cloud Strife as an always serious man and were somewhat afraid to approach him, but Roxas knew that he may look scary on the outside but was one of the kindest on the inside.

Cloud looked intently at Roxas "Ok here's thing, your mother and I have decided that it's time for you to start thinking about marriage.

Roxas looked wide eyed at his father "Excuse me, did you just say marriage?

Cloud nooded his head "You see Roxas, Your mother and I aren't getting any younger, and in the case that something should happen to either of us, we want you to have someone to help run the company.

Roxas just stared

Cloud continued "You already know that I handle the financial part of Strife Inc. and that Tifa handles the creative and artistic side of everything. And its nearly impossible for one person to handle everything by themselves, do you see where I'm getting at Roxas?"

Roxas continued to stare

"Roxas!" Cloud screeched loudly

He snapped out of it "Huh, oh yeah I understand"

Cloud sighed and rubbed his temples "Look we're not telling you that you have to find someone right this second, just you know "play the field" a little, understand?"

Roxas thought about it for a minute "Sure, I guess I'll give it a try"

Cloud smiled "Good, and that's exactly why this party isn't just for friends and families, but also a chance for you to meet a couple of people around you age"

"I guess so" Roxas got up and headed for the door "Is there anything else you need"

Cloud put his glasses back on and continued reading some papers "No, that will be all". Before Roxas was out the door he was called again. "Wait!" Roxas turned around "Before I forget, why don't you call that friend of yours, Sora was it, and ask him to come to the party"

Roxas grinned "Really?"

"Yeah, it's your birthday and all you friends should be there, and if he wanted to bring a couple of people tell him that's ok as well"

Roxas smiled and nodded before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. "Sora's never one to pass up a party, I can't wait to see what he says" thought Roxas. He beckoned a maid to fetch him the land line and proceeded to punch in the numbers.

The dial tone rung and after a minute there was a voice on the other side

"Hello?" inquired the voice

"Hello, Sora its Roxas

"Oh hey, what's up"

"Hey listen, what are you doing this weekend?"

**(Namine POV)**

"Sooo, what exactly are we doing again" I asked

No sooner than Sora had uttered those words about us going to a Strife party, had Kairi rushed us all to the car and driven to the nearest dress shop, we've already been in the shop for about an hour already and it was starting to take its toll on me.

Kairi came out of the dressing room in a bright yellow dress and stared at herself in the mirror. "Look for the fifthteenth time; we have to find the perfect dress for this party, and it's crucial that it has all the attaining factors.

"It never ceases to amaze me that when it comes to shopping her grammar skills increase dramatically" I thought; "And what exactly are these "oh so important" factors"

Kairi twirled in her dress and pointed her finger at me, "three things Namine"

Color

Style

And the most important, Boob to Bust ratio

I raised an eyebrow "Ok, you had me at all of them but the last one"

Kairi turned back to the mirror; "You see, you want a dress that makes your boobs look perky but doesn't make you butt look flat and the opposite when it's a club type party, you understand?"

I didn't want to admit it but that actually made sense in a Kairi type of way

"So changing the subject; how does Sora know this Roxas guy anyway" I asked

Kairi shrugged "I have no clue; Hey, Sora how do you know this guy" she asked, there was silence.

"Sora?" we both turned around and only saw the big pile of dresses that Kairi had yet to try on, "Where did that block head go" she asked; I noticed that the pile had started moving and soon after a hand popped out.

"Ahh!" we both screamed and hugged each other and kept stating at the hand, it started to flail around and pointing at the pile.

"Wait, you don't think" Kairi started; I walked over to the pile and started to toss some of the off and top when an energetic Sora popped out.

"Freedom!" he screamed and started dancing around

"Sora, why were in the pile" I asked

Sora narrowed his eyes and glared at Kairi "You" he pointed at her "It was all her fault"

"How was that my fault?" she glared back a Sora

"Because you said" Sora put on his best Kairi voice _"Oh Sora, will you hold a couple of dresses for me to try on"_; "And being the nice person that I am I said "No problem" and that's when you tossed dress after dress at me until I was stuck under there."

"Oh ok, my bad" she said

"You're bad! Is that all you can say"

She thought about it for a minute "Actually, could you pass me that dress on your right"

Sora looked down and saw a glittery purple and blue dress "This one" he asked

"Yeah" he tossed it to her and she disappeared into the changing booth.

Sora leaned against the wall and sat on the floor, I took a seat next to him

"So, why aren't you going crazy like Kairi looking for a dress" he asked

"I've never been one for parties really, so" I said

"Oh" there was a moment of silence "Sorry"

"Huh, sorry for what" I asked

"Well" he started "I just threw this party thing into you and Kairi's face without thinking about how you guys felt, I mean Kairi's always ready for a party so I didn't think about her so much but I wasn't thinking about how you felt so, yeah sorry" he said scratching the back of his head.

I shook my head "Don't be, If anyone should be saying sorry it should be me"

He raised an eyebrow "Why"

I pulled my legs closer to my body, "Here you are inviting me to a party and I'm just complaining"; "I never felt comfortable being around new people or in new places so I tend to just keep to myself. "But with you and Kairi there, maybe I can learn to adjust" I smiled

Sora flashed me a huge grin

"Speaking of that, how do you know this Roxas person anyway?"

Sora scratched at the top of his head "Well, it was raining one day"

***Flashback***

_The normally bright sky of Twilight Town was now covered with murky black clouds and the pitter patter of raindrops started landing on the concrete ground sounding throughout the town._

_A young boy of about 6 with brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes was carrying a soccer ball and was running._

"_Gotta find shelter" he thought_

_The boy ran around a corner and finally found a train stop and luckily it was one with the overhead protection. He ran to the bench and sat down; the boy sighed but couldn't shake the fact that he was being watched. The boy turned his head and came face to face with another boy about the same age but with spiky blond hair. The other boy turned his head and blushed_

"_Hey" the brown haired boy said_

"_Uh, Hi" the other answered_

"_I'm Sora, what's your name"_

"_It's Roxas" he answered _

"_Oh, that's a cool name" Sora said_

_They was a moment of silence and the rain continued to fall_

"_If I don't get home soon my mom's going to kill me" said Sora; "Hey Roxas, what about your parents"_

_Sora watched as the boy hung his head low "I don't have any parents, they died a long time ago" he started to shake a little and wrapped his arms around himself._

"_What about friends, do you have any friends" _

"_I have a couple but, there a lot younger then I am" he said_

_Sora nodded his head and rolled the ball back and forth "Do you want to be my friend?"_

_Roxas looked up at Sora surprised, other kids would rarely talk to him let alone ask him to be their friends "Really, you mean it"_

_Sora flashed a goofy smile "Of course I do!"_

_Roxas blushed and nodded his head up and down_

"_Ok its official, you're my new friend" Sora hopped up and extended his hand toward Roxas; Roxas looked at Sora's hand and hesitated, but he felt that Sora was someone he could trust and shook his hand._

***End Flashback***

"After that Roxas and I hung out a couple of time and got to knew each other better"; "I learned that he had gotten adopted by Cloud Strife and ended up running into them one day in the plaza and even since then we've been real close" Sora finished

I was shocked "That's some story you got there"

Sora chuckled "Yeah"

Just then Kairi came out of the dressing room in her other dress and looked at herself in the mirror "What do you guys think?" she asked

"You look great" said Sora

"Not bad" I said

Kairi grunted "I don't mean the dress, I'm talking about my boobs"; "Are they too perky? She adjusted the dress on her body

"Uhh" Sora was blushing furiously and couldn't say anything

I sighed and shook my head

"You know what, you guys are no help" she huffed and went back in the dressing room and came out wearing her normal outfit

She tossed the dress aside and looked in my direction "Okay so now its Namine's turn"

I looked at her like she was crazy and held my hands up "No, I'm fine I'll just get something from my closet"

Kairi glared at me "Not on my watch, Namine this party is the chance for you to break out of your shell and experience something different"; "Who known's, maybe it'll help you with your "problem". She air quoted problem

I cringed a little "Kairi, I don't know"

Sora jumped in "Come on, Namine your really pretty and everyone should get the chance to see that" he said

I blushed, "These two" I though. "As crazy as they are, they really do care"

"Okay, fine I give in" I chuckled

Kairi clapped her hands "Yay, so what about this dress" Kairi grabbed a dark orange dress and held it up to me

"No way, to colorful"

"Ok, what about this purple one"

"To short"

"How about this red—Never mind I'll keep that one"; "Oww, how about this black one"

"No way!, that thing barely covers any skin" I shrieked

"Come one Namine, you can't be afraid to show some skin" she said and continued looking "What about"

"What about this one" said Sora

We both looked at the dress and Kairi nodded to me "Not bad, what do you think?"

I looked closely at it "I actually like it"

"Good" Kairi shoved the dress in my hands and pushed me into the dressing room. After a couple of minutes and making sure I was zipped all the way up, I walked out.

"So, how do I looked" I asked

They didn't say anything

"Anytime now" I was starting to get self conscious

"Namine I'm going to be completely honest" I gulped "That dress looks perfect on you!; It hits every factor with an A plus"

"You really do look pretty Namine" said Sora

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe my reflection, the girl standing in front of me was so feminine looking and everything about her seemed so right.

"Do you guys know what I'm doing" I asked

They looked at each other "What?"

I turned around dramatically "I'm saying yes to the dress!" I busted out laughing and they soon joined in.

* * *

My mom actually watches that show "Say yes to the dress" and I gotta say that the only time that I really watch it is when the families are telling the brides what to where and then they start going at it. Hilarious!

Anyway Please R&R Honestly


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that its been life forever! since I lasted updated but between school and trying to catch up in my classes I've rarely had time to write and Yes I know that this chapter has a couple of mistakes but bare with my for the time being. I was literally ripping my hair trying to finish this chapter and It was nagging me all weekend. It was going to be a lot longer but I'm just gonna save that for next time.**

**Special shout out to **

**Pink Star Art and Zeta's Slumber!**

**I know that the other chapter have a couple of mistakes but when I have the chance I'll go over them but really thanks for the positive feed back and not just them but all you guys and gals.**

**Enough Rambling! Time for the Next Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

The day of the party had finally arrived and the Strife household was busier then it had ever been before. Every maid was running back and forth making sure that not a single ruffle was out of place. Roxas stood at the top of the staircase and could only watch as they scurried about.

Roxas turned to look at the grand master clock behind him and sighed

"Only seven more hours" he thought,

As much as Roxas wanted to admit that he was excited for his party, he didn't want to lie to himself. Ever since he had woken up that morning, there was a strange sensation that panged in his stomach. It wasn't fear or anticipation that he was feelings, no this feeling was something different and no matter what he couldn't quite put his finger on it

"Damn stomach" Roxas cringed to himself. "Maybe, I should go lay down for a minute". Roxas started to head to his room when he heard his name being called.

"Excuse me"

Roxas turned around and saw Xavier the head butler calling him

"Yeah, what is it?" It came out a lot harsher then Roxas wanted it to and could tell by the look on Xavier's face that was exactly how he took it

Xavier cleared his throat before continuing "There are some guests for you at the front door, sir"

Roxas raised an eyebrow "Guests?" He ran down the stairs and headed for the front door "Who could possibly be here?" He turned a corner and stopped when you heard laughter.

"I'm so glad that you're here"

Roxas rounded the corner and saw his mother speaking with a tall man and a slender woman. When she saw Roxas she beckoned him over

"Roxas" Tifa called "Look who it is"

The man and woman turned to Roxas and he saw that it what was his Uncle Leon and Aunt Riona

"Roxas!" Riona ran to him and embraced him in a big hug "I'm so glad to see you." Roxas hugged her back "It's nice to see you too." Riona let Roxas go with a smile and Leon walked up and placed his hand on Roxas shoulder.

"It's been a while Roxas" he said; Roxas just smiled and nooded his head

"Leon and Riona are here to celebrate your birthday" Tifa chimed in

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" said Riona "And we got you a little something to" she winked at Roxas.

"Oh you guys didn't have to get me-"he was cut off by Leon "Yeah we would have given it too you now but "someone". He side glanced at Riona before continuing "Had to take forever with their things and we wouldn't have made it here in time."

Roxas opened his mouth again but was cut off by Riona this time "Are you trying to imply something?" she placed her hands on her hips

"I wasn't really trying to imply anything, I really just said it" he gave her a satisfied smirk; Riona huffed but gave him a sly smile "And we would have been here sooner and been able to pick up the present but someone refused to stop and ask for direction"

Leon narrowed his eyes at her "What are you trying to say"; Riona crossed her arms in front of her "I'm just saying that the mind is the first thing to go, I mean we've been coming here how long and you still had problems finding the right way to go."

Leon looked his wife up and down and opened his mouth to say something but that closed it before closing his eyes. He opened his eyes to speak "Crows feet"

Riona turned to her husband wide eyed and shocked, Roxas mouth fell agape and Tifa just shook her head.

"What did you just say" said Riona dumfounded; Leon repeated what he said and let every letter hand over "Crows Feet."

Riona gave a shocked expression before walking off; when she was out of sight Tifa gave Leon a swift punch in the arm.

"Ow!" he cringed and started rubbing his arm "What was that for?" Tifa gave Leon a disapproving look "What, she started it" he cried

"Yeah but you took it too far, you know how sensitive she is about getting "older" she whispered the last part as quietly as she could. Leon just shrugged "She'll get over it". Tifa just sighed and shook her head "You said something about a gift for Roxas"

Leon continued to rub his arm "Yeah we ordered it before we left, we were going to pick it up before we got here but given the circumstances." He rolled his eyes "I'll just pick it up before the party starts"

"Where is it?" asked Roxas, maybe this could be his ticket to some freedom.

Leon scratched his head "I think its called Cid's Parlor or something like that, why?"

Roxas knew that if he wanted freedom he had to make this convincing "Well given the circumstance, why don't I just go and pick It up myself" Roxas crossed his finger that this worked.

Leon raised an eyebrow "You want to go pick up your own gift, well" before he finished Tifa jumped in "That's a good idea Roxas" she glared at Leon "It'll give us some time to do damage control" Tifa called for Xaiver who appeared almost instantly.

"You called Miss" he bowed

"Xavier, would you be a dear and take Roxas into town"

"It would be my pleasure"

"Great!" she turned to Roxas "Make sure you go there and come right back"

Roxas gave a half-hearted smile and nodded, he hated his mother treating him like a child but hated being cooped up in that mansion even more.

Roxas and Xaiver headed toward the door when there was a scream followed by a crashing sound

"Ma'am, you can't do that" the voice screamed again

"I'll do whatever I want!"

From around the corner came a very peeved Riona carrying what seemed to be a very expensive vase.

"Leon!" she started running toward him at full speed

Roxas and Xaiver were already on the other side of the door but could still hear the sound a vase crashing into something

Xaiver cleared his throat "Well, um shall we go then"

Roxas didn't say anything but just followed Xaiver to the car. Once in the car Roxas let out a huge sigh

"Finally, some peace and quiet" thought Roxas; he contiend to stare out the window at the manor garden

"Where to, Sir?" asked Xaiver

Roxas didn't break his attention "Cid's Parlor"

The car peered out of the drive way and made it way to the Central Plaza of Twilight Town.

**(Namine POV)**

The bell signaling the end 3rd period and the beginning of lunch rung and all the students started hurrying for the door.

I grabbed all of my stuff and headed to my locker, when I was there I started shuffling things and grabbing stuff I would need for my next period when a tall shadow cast over me, I sighed

"Look Seifer, for the last time I don't wanna go out with you" I slammed my locker shut "When are you going to get that through your thick—" when I turned around instead of being met by blond hair and a beanie I was meet with long silver hair and a hurt expression.

"Of all the things that I have been called, that has to be the most hurtful" he said acting hurt

"Oh, sorry Riku" I blushed; how could I mistake someone like Riku with someone like Seifer

He smiled "No problem, just don't let it happen again" we both laughed and started walking toward the court yard

"So how have you been?"

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "Same old - Same old really, nothing special"

The entire time that we were walking I could tell that something wasn't right about Riku, he would take small glances at me before turning his head and blushing. Now, Riku is one of the most calm and collected person that I have ever known and there was nothing that could shake him down but there was obviously something wrong.

I narrowed my eyebrows "Riku, is there something wrong?"

We both stopped and Riku turned to face me, that's when I could see that his face was flushed. He took a breath "There's nothing really wrong but" he started scratching his head nervously

"Namine, are you free this weekend?"

My eyes widened and I had to keep blinking to make sure that this wasn't a dream. There was no way that Mr. Calm and Collected could possibly be asking me out. I mean Riku is nowhere near ugly and is far beyond perfect, but was this really possibly?

"Well, Um" I bowed my head so that he couldn't see my face but could still feel him staring down at me.

"Darn me and my shortness" I thought

I sighed and took a deep breath "Look, Riku" I looked in to his eyes and could see that he was as nervous as I was and was not making this situation any better "I actually already have plans so…"

There was an awkward silence

"It's cool" he muttered; he turned around and started walking away and then suddenly came to a stop.

"You know Namine, you didn't have to make up an excuse" he said; I could tell there was a bitterness in his voice when he spoke "You could have just said that you weren't interested, but whatever I'll see you later ." He started walking away again.

"Riku wait! It's not like that" I yelled but he was too far gone. I couldn't believe this, not only did I just turn down Riku but he made it seem like I had intentionally not wanted to go with him. "This day could not get any worse" I thought.

I checked my phone and I had about another 35 minutes before my next class and there was no way I was going to go to the cafeteria after what just happened. I started heading toward the nearest bus stop that was right outside of the school. It normally runs about this time and I could use some comfort food right about now.

The bus came about 5 minutes later and I scanned my Twilight High card and sat in the nearest back corner. I sighed and took out my sketch book; I needed to do something to get the events that took place out my head. I started working on finishing my latest product. It was a bunch of roses that were starting to wilt. Normally wilting flowers would creep people out but not me, there was something wondrous about roses even in mid death they could always signify something more grater then itself. There vibrant colors had so many different meaning that roses are in one word, perfect.

Of course my roses were just pencil sketched and had no color what so ever, whenever I wanted to color it I got the feeling that no matter what I did that wouldn't be able to capture its true essence. It wasn't until the bus had stopped and a young girl with pigtails and her mother came on the bus that I realized how far I had gotten. I pulled the cable cord and prepared to exit the bus when I little hand grabbed me.

"You forgot this" said a little voice

I looked down and the girl was holding my sketchbook; how could I possibly forget that?

I took the book and when I did, I saw the biggest smile I had ever seen before.

"That's really pretty" she said

I looked down at my artwork and thought about it for a second. I ripped the paper out and handed it to her.

"Here, you keep it"

The little girl grabbed the paper and gave a huge smile. I smiled back at her and walked off the bus. Maybe I couldn't give my art the life that it needed but if I couldn't then maybe that girl can.

I walked across the street and made my way into Cid's Parlor. The little bell went off and Cid came from the back room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?" he inquired

I placed my bag on the seat next to me and sighed "I'm on lunch right now and could use a little pick me up."

Cid's just gruffed and headed into the back "The usual" he yelled

"Yeah"

Just then my phone went off and I grabbed it from my bag. It was a text from Kairi

"Where are you?" she asked

I sighed and text back "Cid's Place"

I was a minute before she texted back "What are you doing there?" she inquired

I really wasn't in the mood to relay my whole moment in text form so "Long story, talk about it later"

Another minute "Ok"

Just as Cid came back into the front of the shop the bell rang and the door flew open. I turned my head and there standing in the door was a tall blond haired boy wearing black sunglasses.

"Talk about overkill" I thought

"Welcome" Cid bellowed

**(Roxas POV)**

Roxas walked into the parlor and wasn't at all impressed. There were barrels of random things all over the place and the place was freezing cold! There has got to be some kind of law about having a place this cold. He closed the door and walked up to the counter. The only people who were in the place was a girl who looked about 16 and a old scruffy looking man that looked like the owner. He pulled a seat up and adjusted his sunglasses; It was the onl=y thing he had to keep people from recognizing who he was.

"Welcome" said the man "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to pick a package for Squall"

The man scratched his beard "Squall huh, hold on" He went into the back and the sound of boxes being shuffled could be heard.

Roxas noticed the girl next to him who looked like she was eating a banana split with peanuts and rainbow sprinkles. He chuckled and turned back into his seat.

"Isn't she a little too old to be eating rainbow sprinkles" he thought

The girl finished the last bit of ice cream off her spoon when she burrowed her eyebrows in his direction

"Is there a problem" she asked

Roxas looked at her with a shocked expression, he hadn't counted on her catching him looking at her and behind his glasses he hoped she couldn't see that he was taken back. But he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had caught him off guard.

Roxas looked her up and down before pushing his glasses back up "Well, I was just thinking that aren't you a little too old to be eating rainbow sprinkles" he smirked

The girl looked shocked

**(Namine POV)**

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that this guy pops up out of nowhere, steals the seat next to mine and then criticizes me about my ice cream topping choice. I mean what is he the topping police!

"Who are you, the topping police" I asked trying to put as much venom in my voice as I could.

The guy just looked at me and laughed like I had just told the funniest joke in the world. He was really starting to piss my off.

"No not actually" he said; "But If I was then maybe I would have chosen a more adult topping and anyway, shouldn't a little girl like you be in school."

I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. By the way he looked I figured that he was at least a year or two older than me, but the way he spoke to me was as if a child was being scolded by their parent.

I was going to say something but he cut me off "Anyway" he continued "How can you possibly eat ice cream in this cold place, I'm getting hypothermia just looking at you"

That was the last straw. I jumped off my seat and placed both my hands on my hips angrily "Who are to come in here and criticize me about my topping choices! If I want to eat rainbow sprinkles then I will eat rainbow sprinkles" "And who are you to come in here and act like you run the freaking place!" I was seething with anger, this guy had to be knocked down a peg and I was the closet person to do it.

He looked at me unfazed "Look, I was just thinking out loud there's no need to get angry"

I stomped my foot "There are plenty of reason to be angry and as for your thoughts, he can take them and shove them straight up your—"

"Found it" yelled Cid. He came back into the front carrying a colorfully wrapped package "Had it in the way back so it's nice and cold" Cid passed it across to sunglass guy and gave him a receipt.

"Happy Birthday by the way" Cid said "Tell Squall I said Hi, will yeah?"

Sunglasses guy grabbed the package and nodded in Cid direction before hopping off the stool and headed toward the door but not before making one last statement. "You should really do something about the A/C in this place, it redicoulsly cold in here"

I was fuming and Cid just scratched the back of his head

"Heh, sorry about that the thing can act crazy sometimes" he said

Sunglasses guy just frowned and headed for the door again. But there was no way that I was letting him get away that fast.

"Hey, hothead!" he turned around and looked in my direction "Here's something to cool you down." The thing that happened next kind of went in slow motion. Before I knew it had grabbed what was left of my banana split and had tossed it in to his direction, now I wasn't the best thrower in the world but when I'm focused I can do almost anything.

Before I knew it the ice cream had smashed directly into sunglasses face knocking off said sunglasses and making him drop the package and fall to the floor.

"Bullsye!" I thought "Namine: 1! – Sunglass Guy: 0"

I couldn't see but I knew that Cid had a shocked expression about what had just transpired. Sunglasses guy slowly got up from off the floor and started wiping the ice cream off his face. He looked totally pissed but I didn't care. He looked at me with pure anger and pointed at me.

"You!" he screed

The way that he was looking at my actually made me kind of scared but I wasn't going to show it

"I will get you back! Do you hear me, I will find you and make you regret the day you messed with me" He yelled; he grabbed the box from off the ground and bolted out of the door.

"Boy, talk about drama queen" I thought; I walked over to wear his sunglasses were and used my sleeve to wipe off the melted ice cream. Even if that guy was a total jerk I had to admit one thing

"He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen"

I was actually kind of jealous that eyes that blue belonged someone that anal

"Namine" Cid inquired after a brief moment

"Yeah" I turned to him

"Aren't you, Sora and Kairi going to the Strife party tonight" he asked

I raised an eyebrow and nodded

Cid sighed and smirked "This should be enjoyable"

I gave him a puzzled look

**(Roxas POV)**

Roxas had made his way out of the parlor and into the car where Xaiver was waiting for him, when he got in Xavier turned and gave Roxas a puzzled look.

"Sir,what—" Roxas raised his hand

"Just drive and don't ask question"

Xaiver knew better to then to mess with Roxas when he got mad and just steered the car back to the direction of the manor

Roxas thought were mainly focus on the events that just happened "That girl" he thought angrily "If I ever see her again it'll be too soon"

As much as Roxas wanted to forgot about the stupid girl and her bad attitude, he couldn't help but think that she actually looked cute when she was mad. And the main thing was

Roxas clucted his stomach

"Why does she make my stomach feel even worse than before?" he thought as he stared out the window

* * *

Something tells me that the party is gonna be all kinds of crazy!

Oh yeah, I'm gonna reveal what color Namine's dress is next chapter, keep a look out for it!

Anyway R&R about what you guys think!


End file.
